


Tumblr drabbles

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of (short) drabbles that I've written on tumblr. CM only, different pairings and different ratings. Each chap will have the appropriate rating, notes and warnings if needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotch/Reid (G)

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol cw.

He indulges himself with a nice glass of wine before going back to the room. The bed is so messed up he’s tempted to sleep on the floor instead. But the warm body displayed there makes him reconsider such idea.

Hotch is sound asleep, face down on the mattress, naked and relaxed. It’s a sight Spencer won’t ever forget.

And he goes back to sleep, praying to a God he doesn’t believe in that maybe this time when he wakes up, the body of his lover will be, for once, there besides him.


	2. Prentiss (PG-13)

[[I'm waiting for you to knock on my door.](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/49409309431/lintu91-you-have-dreamy-eyes-he-said-and-i)]

 

_You have dreamy eyes_ , he said.  _And I adore your hair_.

_I love you too_ , she said back with an easy smile and a lovely air about her that made her so right.

But it was so wrong. Because that wasn’t a fairy tale after all, and she knew it. It could only end in tragedy.

_You have lied to me_ , he whispered in her ear. She was trembling and defenseless.  _We could have been so much more_.

And it was a threat, she knew it. She waited. She almost could feel it, inside her, calling her. Because her past was something to hate.

_The woman you loved is dead._ Ah, but actually it isn’t; she still lives inside this other woman, the real one.

And he didn’t care. Or he wasn’t bothered enough. And she was drowned in her own personal nightmare. She had to die twice in the name of the cause when, in fact, she was still alive.

_It’s all the same as if I have died._


	3. Unsub!Rossi + team (PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Rossi becomes an UnSub. Only dialogues. Hints of Hotch/Rossi and Morgan/Reid/Prentiss. No warnings apply.

“[W](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47228637212/lintu91-i-know-the-truth-now-i-know-who-you-are)hy did you do all that Dave? Why did you kill all those people? Tell me why did you become the very thing you used to hunt… How did you become the man I had to hunt down?”

*

“[H](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47316255951/lintu91-au-where-rossi-becomes-an-unsub)ello, kitten.”

“Si—- uhm, Rossi? From where are you calling me? You’re supposed to be in…”

“Jail? Nah, that’s not for me.”

“I… Why are you calling me? To let me know? The team will go after you, Rossi. I can’t… I won’t stop them, you deserve to pay for what you did.”

“That’s why you are my favorite, García.”

“What?”

“Just tell Aaron he will get news from me. Soon.”

*

“[G](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47410101593/lintu91-au-where-rossi-becomes-an-unsub-get)et in the car, Emily.”

“What? No!”

“Do we have to do it the hard way? Do you need to see a gun, a knife to come with me?”

“That’s not… you know I’m not getting in, Rossi. Why would I?”

“Because you don’t have a choice.”

—

“Where are we going?”

“Ah, nowhere. That’s the best thing about this, I don’t have a place I need to be.”

“Then stop the car.”

“No, we’re just two old friends chatting and taking a ride together. Don’t you miss me? Doesn’t the team miss me?”

“You lost it all, David Rossi. You screw it up.”

“Doesn’t Aaron miss me?”

“You bastard!”

“Ah ah, Emily. I’m the one with the gun here, …so he does miss me.”

“Fuck. You.”

*

“[W](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47493097464/lintu91-now-life-is-just-gods-game-i-am-one)here is she?!”

“How did you find this place?”

“Where. Is. She. Rossi, NOW!”

“My, my. Someone’s angry. Have you never learned to share your toys? …What? Are you waiting for me to be afraid? Of you?”

“You are nothing special yourself, man. You think because you’re an ex profiler no one will be able to find you or hunt you down. Well, you’re wrong, here I am. And the rest is on their way over here.”

“The rest? Does that include Aaron?”

“We profiled you, Rossi.  _I profiled you_.”

“I hope I kept you entertained then.”

“And I thought you were our friend, I helped you out when you needed it. What the fuck happened? What?”

“What you ask. Oh Derek, you profiled me.  _You tell me_.”

“Where is Emily, Rossi? Where do you have her? You don’t need more souls in your list, you don’t need more blood on your hands. Haven’t you had enough?”

“Why, are you buying time or just chatting with me? ‘Cause I really want to see Aaron now.”

“You can’t choose what you’re gonna get. Justice will do that for you. And I’m sure it’ll be a long, long time for you to think.”

“About what? About how I made mistakes? How I killed people and how I ruined this little and dysfunctional family? Come on, Morgan, you know I’ll just run away like last time.”

“Emily, man. Tell me where she is.”

“Are you in love with her? I thought you and Reid…”

“DON’T.”

“Oh, uhm, touchy subject huh?”

“Just don’t.”

“No one is coming, right?”

“…no.”

“So this is your chance, Morgan. You can kill me now. You can beat me up to get me talking and then just kill me. You can tell it was self defense, no one will doubt it. It’ll be the best for everyone, you know, because I won’t stop.”

“I won’t kill you.”

“I won’t stop. Maybe next time I’ll take García, she’s a real sweetheart, don’t you think?”

“There won’t be a next time. I’m gonna turn you in. You’re gonna get what you deserve.”

“And what is that?”

“If it’s up to me? Hell. But here in Earth? Jail. The chair. Something like that.”

“Really?”

“That’s why I won’t kill you man, no easy way out for you.”

*

“[Y](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47574853248/lintu91-no-angels-here-to-save-my-soul-it-is-on)ou must be so proud of Derek. He did the right thing, he could have just killed me then and he didn’t.”

“Where is Prentiss, Rossi?”

“Aaron… this will be no fun if I tell you right away, don’t you think?”

“This  _is_  no fun.”

“Don’t be like that. Just remember old times, when we would spend the whole day fooling around at my place. You didn’t care where Prentiss was at that moment, right? Why the sudden urge to know?”

“You kidnapped her, Rossi. If you don’t want to make this worse, just tell me where she is.”

“You can call me Dave, you know? And why would I tell you? Also, it’s really funny how Morgan and you both just assume she is still alive…”

“You will regret it the rest of your life if she’s… I’ll make sure of it,  _Dave_.”

*

“[S](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47655944475/lintu91-what-if-i-wanted-to-break-laugh-it-all)uch a pleasure to see you JJ.”

“Just my friends call me JJ. It’s Agent Jareau for you.”

“Really?”

“Really. You are no longer my friend. You lost all your rights to our family Rossi. You screw it up.”

“Funny, Emily said something like that too.”

“That’s ‘cause it’s true. You are a killer and now you’re going after the team. So I’m after you.”

“Well, are we playing this game?”

“It’s not a game when Emily’s life is in danger. So here I am, Rossi. Now talk ‘cause I have no patience today.”

“Oh?”

“And I assure you I will make your life hell if something happens to her.”

“I’m pretty sure Aaron and Derek promised me something similar. What’s your plan then? Got me talking? How?”

“Oh I  _am_  going to make you talk Rossi. Don’t doubt it.”

*

"[W](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47736708367/lintu91-oh-im-a-guilty-one-and-i-know-what-i)hat? Does it make you uncomfortable? You asked me to talk,  _Agent Jareau_.”

“You’re lying.”

“Oh believe me, I’m not.”

“That’s not possible, I would have heard of their missings.”

“You sure? Because I had all the time in the world to play with them.”

“NO!”

“This team has a tendency to find fierce women, I like that. I always thought it was because of Aaron but I don’t know, maybe it’s just my luck?”

“Why would you kidnap Jordan and Seaver? No, it doesn’t make any sense, you’re bluffing Rossi and I know it.”

“Am I?”

“Stop this game now. Emily, you need to tell me where she is.”

“I don’t have to do anything but to wait for Garcia to call you and let you know that Jordan Todd and Ashley Seaver are both missing. For quite awhile now, actually. It’s a pitty you didn’t know before, but I had so much fun with them…”

*

“[T](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/47816979139/lintu91-au-where-rossi-becomes-an-unsub-talk)alk to me baby girl.”

“…hey, Morgan.”

“What’s up? Everything ok?”

“Is Hotch there with you?”

“Of course he is, we’re checking the location Reid suggested. What’s the matter Garcia?”

“It’s…”

“What? What happened?!”

“Hotch?”

“What happened Garcia?”

“It’s uh… It’s about Prentiss, sir.”

“Did he talk?”

“Yes. He talked to JJ.”

“Where is she? What did Rossi say?”

“…”

“Garcia? You there?”

“You both should come here. Now.”

“Why? What is it?”

“It’s… it’s worse than we thought. Come here, please. Now.”

*

“[D](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/53414514194/lintu91-all-our-rage-begs-a-stage-its-a-waste)on’t be so mad Aaron. I was only having some fun while you weren’t looking.”

“Where are they?! I want my agents back, NOW.”

“Well, to be completely accurate, Ashley and Jordan are  _not_ your agents, not anymore. And Emily…”

“No Rossi, they  _are_  my agents. All of them. The moment you laid a finger on them, they’ve become my responsability all over again. So you tell me NOW where they are or this won’t end well for you. I swear.”

“You swear? And that’s supposed to scare me? Jesus, Aaron, bring JJ back here, she’s scarier than you when you swear you’ll make my life hell. You swear to what? God? Jack? Don’t make me laugh.”

“What do you want Rossi? What?! Why them?!”

“You don’t want those answers, believe me. But go, tell Reid to put a bit more effort on that geographic profile. Tell Morgan he should’ve killed me when he got the chance. Tell Garcia she’s next.”

“You touch Garcia and you’re dead, that much I can assure you.”

“Can you? You couldn’t protect the others. What makes you think you can protect her?”

“I’m going to find them. And I’m going to protect Garcia.”

“Really?”

“And  _I swear_  I’m going to make you pay for all of this.”

*

"[Y](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/60016333787/lintu91-show-me-what-you-never-meant-to-show)ou’re going to tell me everything. Right now."

"Oh Erin, are you sure you want me to do that? Everything? It’s a bit too much."

"I want to know what you did to my agents."

"Your agents?"

"And you better tell me where they are, David. This stops here and you know it. We have evidence, the profile, all we need to lock you away. It’s a matter of time now."

"Then, I’ll wait."

"Agent Todd, Seaver and Prentiss cannot wait. You tell me everything and I’ll make sure you get sent to a nice place."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you’re being all badass and bossy Erin? Because you are. It’s such a pity you got married."

"Don’t you dare."

"Why? It’s true. We had it good back then didn’t we? But then you married and I retired from the FBI."

"You got married too. So shut up about this and tell me about my agents. Where are they? David, you need to tell me or hell will break loose."

”It’s a matter of time now, Erin, you said it.”

"What are you…?"

"I’m going to tell you everything, every little detail, the way Ashley screamed and how Emily fought back. And Jordan had sweet, sweet blood. You know? I’ve always wanted to taste yours but I guess I won’t be able to do it."

"…no. David, you…"

"Or Aaron’s. I bet he’d bleed for a long time before passing out."

"NO."

"Yes, it’s a matter of time. But only for me. It was nice having  _your agents_  while they were alive. You say they cannot wait? Well, now they have all the time in the world until you find them, they’re not going anywhere.”


	4. onesided JJ/Emily & JJ/Will (G)

[[I know she knows I'm not fond of asking](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/52006358117/im-not-saying-it-was-your-fault-although-you)]

 

“So this is it?” Emily asks, eyes wide like she doesn’t believe what she just heard.

JJ nods slowly. “It is. Will and I…” She cuts herself off.

“Will and you.” The tone is so dead it hurts.

“Emily, please…” But JJ has no idea how to end that sentence. “You knew this was only temporal.”

“I also knew you didn’t want commitment.”

“I’ve never lied to you, you knew this was only temporal.” She insists.

“This?” Emily repeats, exasperated. “What is  _this_? What  _was_  it then?”

JJ stares at her, speechless. A millon thoughts run through her mind but she can’t articulate any of those. She lowers her sight, and swallows against the lump in her throat. “I’m sorry.” She barely whispers.


	5. Hotch/Morgan/Reid (G)

Hotch will never believe it, how lucky he feels when he’s sleeping peacefully between Morgan and Reid. _Derek and Spencer_ , he corrects himself. He’s been so lucky having this second chance with love. He will always be amazed at the fact that he doesn’t have to choose, that he can have both of them. He buries his nose in Derek’s neck and feels Spencer’s hand weighting on his hips. Yes, he will never believe this second chance with happiness but he’s not wasting it.


	6. Hotch/Morgan/Reid (NC-17)

He’s fearful at first, he doesn’t touch much. Spencer is patient and Aaron, dependable. They kiss him like he’s made of glass and their hands caress so softly like they’re asking permission. He loves it, the way they both pay his body so much attention.

“Is it okay?” Aaron asks and Derek nods.

The man kneels in front of him and takes him in his mouth. He moans loudly and enjoys the sight, Spencer sprawled on the bed, hands pumping his erection. Aaron’s tongue does wonders for him and he’s so hot he just says it. “I love you so much”. Aaron stops only a few heartbeats before continuing, eyes fixed on his, so clear and so easy to read, ‘ _I know, it’s mutual_ ’.

Spencer goes for him and kisses him with such intensity and love it almost makes him cry. “We love you too.”


	7. Megan Kane (PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death mention.  
> (sorry this is kind of weird oops)

[*](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/53647254532/lintu91-once-upon-a-time-there-was-a-beautiful)

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess. Her father, the King, wasn’t a good man.

She grew up seeing a lot of women coming and going, trying to be the new Queen but the King would just use them and not fall in love with anyone.

The Princess knew it was up to her to save her father of himself. She tried night and day to find a way to do that. And all her mistakes meant that the peasants she chose to help her ended up dead.

She got tired of trying and trying. Why didn’t men stop sinning? Why couldn’t she do more?

Why didn’t the King love her enough?

Until one day it was enough. The Princess finally understood, men are not there to be trusted. Especially the unfaithful King.

So she used everything she learnt to stop him from sinning. It meant death, fear and pain, but it was how it should be.

But then a noble Knight showed up. He was fair and wanted to help.

“I can’t trust you now.” The Princess whispered.

“I know.”

And for the first time a man didn’t try to fix her. Even when it was too late for her.

Then she said, “Hold me.”

“I won’t let go.” He promised.


	8. AU - Unsub!Morgan (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCUSSION OF RAPE TRIGGER WARNING  
> (hints of Morgan/Reid/Rossi or something like that)

_[[It’s something we’ve got to do](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/60878325586/lintu91-its-something-weve-got-to-do-someone)_

_[Someone has to do it](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/60878325586/lintu91-its-something-weve-got-to-do-someone) _ _]_

 

Morgan doesn’t spare a second look at the mobile phone before answering. Rossi watches him, silently, eyes glued to his. Morgan can’t escape from Rossi’s know-it-all half smirk.

"Yes." He grunts. The man in the other side of the line is talking fast and in hushed, short breathes. Morgan nods and Rossi knows what that means. "Give me the address."

There’s silence.

"Ah, regretting it so soon?" Rossi says, taking a step closer.

"Will text it." He explains as he hangs up, brows furrowed.

Rossi watches him intently. "Are we going to do this?"

"Yes. We have to. Someone has to."

"Okay. I’ll call Reid then."

 

*

*

 

_[[Your voice in my head is telling me what to do. An advice, a new mission. But you’re pulling my trigger now, and I can’t resist.](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/60968756093/lintu91-your-voice-in-my-head-is-telling-me)]_

 

"We know what you are." Morgan says through gritted teeth.

The man is so startled that he shoots his head up, looking for the source of the voice. A gun at his head, and he starts trembling, fear coursing through his veins.

"It’s funny how serial killers and rapists have better sleeping patterns than us, isn’t it?" Reid’s voice is low and Morgan feels a shiver run down his spine. Rossi smirks at this but doesn’t comment on it.

The man never looks away, eyes on the barrel in front of him. Morgan licks his lips, waiting for a cue.

Rossi starts circling the bed, looking around and murmuring things to himself. Morgan vaguely follows him with his eyes, more focused on the man on the bed instead.

"You don’t have to do this, man." He speaks up and it’s a squeak more than anything. Morgan likes it when they’re scared. “Look, take everything you want, there’s money in my bag right there." But he doesn’t dare to point in that direction. He’s petrified.

"We don’t want your money. We want you to pay for what you did."

"I didn’t do anything!"

"She was fourteen!" Rossi screams at his face, the man looks unfazed though. Eyes still on the barrel, occassionally going up to meet Morgan’s eyes.

"You know what you did." Morgan stays calmer, his grip on the gun never losing its force. “I know rapists like you." And those whispered words bring recognition to the man’s face. “Oh yes, I know men like you. You’re disgusting."

"You just raped her in that dark alley. You’re too ‘macho’ to ask for consent right?" Reid sounds so cold it almost hurts.

Rossi nods and adds at last “She was only fourteen, you destroyed all her dreams.” Morgan swallows the lump in his throat. “And there’s no friendly judge nor money enough now. You’re gonna pay.”

"I’m gonna make you pay."

"No, wait! Please! I didn’t do it!"

"Look up to the sky." And Morgan says it like a broken prayer, getting ready to pull the trigger.

Reid kneels. “Who’s macho now, huh?”

"Just do it, Morgan. This piece of shit doesn’t deserve any more minutes of life."

*

The next day, a body is found.

 

*

*

 

_[[And truth will bury us](http://thezwuzimaster.tumblr.com/post/61057808881/lintu91-and-truth-will-bury-us-hotch-walks)]_

 

Hotch walks slowly into the interrogation room. Morgan is sitting there, tired, like he hasn’t slept in days. They don’t greet, he just nods his head in salutation and Morgan looks away, frustrated.

It feels like years before, when he found Morgan in another interrogation room. But this time it’s different, the secret hidden in Morgan’s eyes is different. This time, Morgan doesn’t want to be rescued.

He  _can’t_  be rescued. Not now.

"They have your prints on the crime scene." Morgan doesn’t answer. "This doesn’t look good for you, Derek. Let me help you, tell me what happened."

Morgan directs him an annoyed look. Hotch feels like pleading but can’t do that, he’s here as an FBI agent - even if his friendship with Morgan is making it so hard.

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened. Were you there?"

"I want to make a deal." Morgan finally says, taking Hotch by surprise.

"Okay." he murmus, slowly nodding. "What do you want?"

"Immunity."

"I can’t…"

"Not for me." Morgan rushes to say, interrupting him. Hotch is trying really hard to read him.

"Who else was there with you?" It’s barely above a whisper.

"I want immunity. For Spencer and David."

Hotch sucks in a breath, going pale as soon as he hears the names. "What?"

"You know who I’m talking about." Morgan replies, frustrated. Hotch shakes his head and looks towards the glass sharing a secret look with the agents on the other side. Morgan grunts because Hotch is looking at his own reflection, he can’t see them through the glass wall.

"Spencer and David." He repeats. "Reid and Rossi?" And his voice breaks at the last syllable. Morgan panics because he knows Hotch and he knows what that means.

"Something happened!"

"Derek, you…"

"What happened?" He begs to know.

"Reid is in the hospital. Since 2012. And Rossi… he died eight months ago."


	9. JJ/Morgan (PG-13)

JJ’s skin is soft and creamy against his hand but that doesn’t stop him. The way she moans his name, over and over again, and the way she presses herself against his hard body makes for all the insecurities Morgan may have. So he does his best to please her, to be the good man he wants to be and JJ enjoys herself, letting someone else take care of her and her body.

They spend the night learning about each other in a way that only having a deep trust in the other may allow. And when the sunlight finally comes they’re both quiet and satisfied; even when JJ’s phone rings and they know they have to go.


	10. Hotch/Reid (PG-13)

When the fight comes, Hotch feels terrible afterwards. Reid is exhausted and fights back simply because he’s irritable. Hotch gets it and Reid knows it; it’s plain stupid but they fight about it anyway because they’re both home, tired of a week of restless work. They murmur in low and dangerous whispers, never getting louder because Jack’s in the other room sleeping.

At the end, Reid gives up, and frantic, goes to take a quick shower.

And Hotch starts to feel awful with each passing second. “I’m so sorry.” It falls from his lips when Reid is at sight. The younger man smiles and his eyes are tired but they’re not angry and Hotch is relieved.

“Don’t worry. I’m sorry too.” He replies toweling his hair, body naked and dripping wet. “I’m not even sure why we made such a big deal about something so unimportant.”

“I don’t know either…” But the words have little meaning as Hotch’s sight goes from Reid’s eyes to his chest and keeps going lower and lower.

“Aaron!” He almost complains, throwing the towel at Hotch, hitting him right in the face.

And when the other one is able to see again, Reid’s on his knees in front of him, working his pajama pants. “We have make up sex now, right?”


	11. Morgan/Reid + movies (PG-13)

Morgan wonders, once in awhile, about Reid’s “movie nights”. He doesn’t ask though. It’s not something he should ask, he respects Reid’s pace and that’s just fine with him. Sometimes, they talk a bit but nothing too deep.

He understands the shame, the secrecy, the pain, the self hate. It’s not the same but he can relate to some of the things his favorite genius went and goes through. And Morgan is proud, clean and sober Reid makes him proud and warm inside.

It makes him smile and forget that he wasn’t really there for Reid. Reid has forgiven him, he did even say there was nothing to forgive but he would forgive him if that made Morgan feel more at ease. However, Morgan will always have that void in his chest because of this.

There are times Morgan wonders if Reid talks about him with others in the N.A. meetings. If he talks about how much he cares about the younger one, how their friendship has become stronger; if he talks about the things they see at work, or the feelings said work makes them feel. Does he talk about the rest of the team? Maybe he doesn’t talk about anyone.

There are times Morgan wonders if Reid knows or understands. Are they just playing? Is he just another “movie night”? Are they living some sort of secret?

Morgan wonders. That’s all he does when it comes to Reid.


	12. Hotch/Reid - ft. Reid shipping Mullez (PG-13)

Hotch walked in and casually put a plate with fruits infront of Reid, the young genius’ eyes were completely focused on the TV screen, watching intently.

“Why are you watching soccer? I thought you didn’t like it…”

“Well, not particularly.” He answered, taking an apple from the plate. “I just… I was trying to come up with good strategies for Jack’s team. That’s all.”

“Of course that’s what you’re doing.” Hotch said, not one bit convinced, sitting by his side on the big couch. Reid’s smile was so bright that the extremely red and juicy apple was pale in comparison. “Now you can tell me the truth.”

Reid watched him for a moment, a bit embarrassed, and then bit into the apple, thinking a nice way to put his motive into words. “Okay.” And he breathed loudly, leaving the apple again on the plate. “See that blond guy?”

“Spencer, this is Germany’s team. They’re all blonde.” Hotch complained.

“No, they’re not!” But Hotch ignored him, smiling softly. “The 13.”

“Oh okay, now I see him. What about him?”

“See the 23?”

“Yes I do. Where are you trying to go with this?” And Reid’s cheeky and naughty smile told him everything. “Spencer…” He warned.

“I may or may not ship these two.” Reid confessed, flushed and looking right into Hotch’s eyes.

“Ship? As in…”

“As in I think they’d make a cute couple. That kind of shipping.” The young man interrupted him.

“Spencer.” -he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes in a overly dramatic way. “I’m still scarred for life from those Doctor Who fan fictions you showed me.”

The laugh that followed was sweet and melodic, and damn if Hotch didn’t love hearing it. All he wanted was to be the reason of that laugh, the reason for Reid to keep being a wonderful man.

“Come on, we both know you loved those.” Reid whispered inching closer.

“No I didn’t.” Hotch said, full attention on Reid’s plump lips a few centimetres away. “I prefer the real deal.”

“The real deal?”

And he finally met the other’s lip. Reid’s mouth tasted like apple and that special flavour that was just so Spencer and drove Hotch crazy every time. He straddled Hotch’s lap, hands undoing the red tie and the first few buttons of the shirt.

“The match is about to end.” Hotch barely managed to say before being kissed passionately again.

“It’s okay. I can watch it later. I want the real deal now Aaron.”


	13. Hotch/Reid + cheating (G)

It’s in Spencer’s nature. He always fucking cheats. In every game, in every possible way.

And it’s endearing, too. Because he puts this cheeky smile and his eyes are bright as the day and then he laughs softly. And Aaron is undone.

Spencer refrains when Jack’s playing with them, and the little boy is the only one who gets Spencer's respect. Everyone else? He cheats and makes sure to win.

It’s annoying as hell. But mostly, it’s kinda cute.


	14. Hotch/Reid + coffee (G)

It starts with a coffee.

A harmless and warm coffee.

It’s the beginning and the end, that’s for sure. Hotch somehow knows it.

There’s no way back and Reid’s smile is too bright and too sincere right now that he can’t refuse.

They go for coffee. It’s not a date, he tells himself. Hell, he knows it _is_ a fucking date, because it feels like one and because, so God help him, he’s in love with his subordinate.

It starts with a harmless and warm coffee. And it ends with them being in a relationship.


	15. JJ & Prentiss - Hotch/Reid + dancing (G)

“Dancing?”

“Yes.” JJ doesn’t doubt it and Emily is a bit surprised they are talking about this in their girls night out (minus Garcia who’s in a ‘romantic and amazing date that can’t be rearranged’, her words). But it’s a better topic than her last failed date so she’s not complaining.

“How’s so?”

“Are you honestly telling me you didn’t notice?” She groans and sips from her drink. Emily smiles and shakes her head, apologetic. “No, of course you didn’t notice. I bet Morgan hasn’t noticed it either. Some profilers are you two.” She mumbles. “Yes, they are dancing. Dancing around each other. Really.”

The bar is loud and the lights show JJ’s smirk. It’s quite funny, if Emily is being completely honest. It’s funny or she’s drunk. Either way, she didn’t notice they were dancing. So she opens her mouth but just a weird ‘uhmmm’ is heard. JJ understands ‘cause she’s nodding rather emphatically.

“I know Spence. And I know Hotch too. And I’m telling you, they’re dancing around each other. I wish they would go out and kiss already, all this sexual tension between them is  _killing_  me.”


	16. Hotch/Reid + rescue (PG-13)

Hotch hears it one time, while he isn’t supposed to be in the office. There are rumours and there are whisperings, and it stings like a damn thorn. People talk and it’s frustrating, infuriating.

They don’t get it, they don’t know anything.

He’s tempted to go there and punch them while explaining how things really are. But he refrains, because he doesn’t need to explain anything. Things are like this; people have to accept it.

He clenches his fists when he overhears the next words.

“Ha, that kid was literally rescued by Gideon!”

“I bet he was Gideon’s toyboy.”

“And now Hotchner has him for himself. Hotchner’s his new rescuer, I think.”

“Must be. I just can’t believe they convinced the higher-ups to stay in the same fucking team!”

Hotch takes a step back, he will break something (on their heads if he can choose) if he doesn’t go. Now.

People talk. He knows it; he knows all the rumours. However, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

They don’t get it. People don’t understand how Reid did really get this job without ‘kneeling’. They don’t know anything. They don’t understand that it’s actually the other way around, Reid saved Hotch.


	17. Hotch/Haley + finding out she's pregnant (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight pregnancy reluctance content warning.

It’s not a surprise really. They wanted a baby, they _want_ one. It’s not like this isn’t planned.

And still, there’s panic in her chest and something that weighs her down. It’s fear to something she can’t name right now.

She’s happy, it’s true. Aaron is happy too, and the baby is so welcomed. He or she is going to have a nice family that already loves him or her.

And still, there’s insecurity in her chest and something else that feels like paranoia. It’s cruel, she thinks. Because she’s not supposed to feel this way. She’s happy; however, every nerve in her body tells her to scream and run.

It’s odd and frightening. She loves the baby, but still…


	18. Hotch/Reid + discovery (G)

Everyday is a discovery.

That’s what his dad says. And Jack think it’s completely true. Spencer is one of those guys who knows everything so yeah, he learns something new everyday and it’s kinda cool when he asks the weirdest questions and daddy would look at him quizzically and then Spencer would launch himself in an explanation.

So Jack has to agree, everyday is a discovery.

*

Everyday is a discovery.

His mother used to say that. She used to read and then explain to him what the text was about and other things until she forgot she was talking to her son.

It was sad and sweet and love and rejection in the same day with the same actions. It still hurts to remember but it’s something long gone from his life. Now he has a new life, friends, a lover and Jack who mysteriously has become so much like a son that sometimes Spencer is so scared to screw it up.

However, he is learning. At every chance he has, Spencer’s learning. How to understand Aaron better, how to talk to Jack, how to make the perfect breakfast, how to joke with Morgan lightly about Aaron and him being a couple, how to tell stories at night, how to kiss Aaron just right. He keeps learning, at every possible minute.

So Spencer has to agree, everyday is a discovery.

*

Everyday is a discovery.

He knows it as much as he preaches it to Jack. Sometimes even to Spencer. Everyday brings something new, sometimes is good, sometimes it’s not.

Aaron has learned to fight whatever comes his way; he has learned to adapt himself at every new bit of information, at every new discovery. He thinks it’s simple, you learn or you die. There’s not much more, life’s just like that.

He has this dry and sarcastic laugh stuck in his throat ‘cause, really, sometimes you adapt and still, you die. It’s sad actually, but life’s just like that.

So he learns as fast as he can, he tries to adapt.

And now? Now he has a whole new set of things to learn. He needs to learn how to be a good father, how to teach Jack all the lessons he’s supposed to. He needs to learn how to make Spencer happy, how to show his love properly. And yes, he is going to learn.

Aaron is going to make sure that everyday is a discovery.


	19. Hotch/Rossi + grief

It’s more than simple sadness, it’s mourning. Grief. David Rossi grieves the loss of a friend, an important friend.

Hotch hugs him tight and leaves a kiss on his forehead. He wants to say that everything will be okay but it’s not like a friend can be replaced. Also, he knows Rossi will punch him if he goes treating him like a sweet lady.

“I can’t believe this happened.”

“I know, Dave. Jack and I are going to miss Mudgie too.”


	20. Hotch/Reid + nightmare (PG-13)

There’s blood on the walls and he can hear the screams. At first he hears a woman, and then a child and then silence. Everything’s dark now. Shivers run down his spine like a thousand spiders walking on his body. He’s sweating and breathing hard, hearing his own heart beat so fast it hurts.

By the time Reid wakes up, his hands are shaking and he’s barely capable of answering his phone.

He’s so out of breath that he doesn’t say anything when he answers. It’s not morning yet, so he knows who’s calling. The only person who calls him (to talk to him about non work related things), to be honest.

“Spencer?”

“…yeah, yeah. What’s up?”

It’s in the way Hotch sucks in a breath; it’s in the way Hotch’s voice trembles softly when he says ‘ _Spencer_ ’ again.

“This is silly.” Hotch says, huffing. Reid sits in his bed and presses his palm to his sweaty face.

“No, it isn’t.” Reid knows by now why Hotch calls him at strange hours. And it isn’t silly.

“I just woke up.” The man starts. “I had a nightmare.” He confesses a whole minute later.

“I had one too, you just woke me up…”

“Oh. You wanna talk about it?”

“Um no, and you?”

“No, thanks.”

And this way the nightmares sound so harmless, so void and insignificant. This way they both can pretend that having dreams of blood and death is just normal and usual.

This way they come closer to each other.

“So, I know it's early but do you want to go for a coffee?” Reid asks, feeling the corner of his mouth curving up.

“Sure. I’ll be there in 20.”


	21. Hotch/Reid + proposal (G)

“You have to be kidding me.” Morgan's voice sounds slightly amused but mostly, he sounds annoyed.

“Oh no.”

“But, they… I mean… wait, how do you know that?” And there’s no real accusation.

Rossi smiles a satisfactory smile like if gossiping is the best thing he can do in the office. “Well, I’m their friend.” He simply answers.

“Well yeah, I’m their friend too.”

Finally Rossi closes the door and sits, piercing Morgan with a really weird look like he’s missing the point here.

“Um, do I have to kill Hotch?” Morgan asks after a few minutes in silent.

“You should ask Reid.”

Morgan ponders it and has to agree.

“What exactly do you know? I mean, really, more than once? That’s just cruel.”

“Jessica was pretty clear and told me about the five times.” Rossi nods stroking his beard and Morgan has the urge to punch Hotch and maybe punch Reid too, because seriously  _five times_?!

“Five times?!” He says instead.

“Yup.”

“And Hotch said ‘No’ everytime?”

“I think he didn’t answer the first time.”

“Okay, now try and tell me I don’t have to kill him.”

“Aw, come on, you and Reid both are profilers here. Can you honestly say to me you don’t think it’s something so…  _Hotch_  to do?”

“I don’t care. My man does not need to propose five times to get his point.”

“I heard that Reid will ask once more. Tonight.”

And Morgan throws his pen and groans in frustration. “Seriously?”

“Jack told me.” The smile Rossi gives him makes him shiver in anticipation.

“So, you have a plan? What for? To stop Reid or to knock some sense into Hotch?”

The man doesn’t say anything and just leaves, smirking at Morgan. Now that he thinks about it, Morgan has no idea what Rossi wanted with this conversation; all he knows is that he wants to kick Hotch and punch Reid. And maybe shave Rossi, that seems revenge enough for the plan the writer is not sharing with him.

*

In the end, Morgan never knows what said plan was. Fucking Rossi did something, Morgan just doesn’t know what. He just knows that Reid didn’t propose that night. But at the end of the month he and Hotch agree to marry.


	22. Hotch/Morgan/Reid + swimming (G)

It’s a bit like swimming, Derek thinks. You throw yourself into the unknown, you pray the intense terror and amazement you feel won’t tear you apart. It’s quite spectacular and terrifying at the same time.

He can’t describe it really well, but it’s a feeling at the pit of his stomach that goes to every part of his body and makes him tremble and gasp. It’s… it’s like swimming. Being with Spencer and Aaron it’s just like swimming; it’s like one of those things you learn once, and know for the rest of your life.

Being with them scares you but once you get to know what you need to know, you have no idea how you lived your life before.

So, he swims in the ocean that Spencer and Aaron make for him; they are his ocean, the water of life. And Derek’s just swimming.


	23. Morgan/Prentiss + flowers (G)

Emily hates flowers. She doesn’t say why and Derek doesn’t ask. And he decides he won’t ever give her another bouquet of roses.

At first, he expects something else happening, Emily really looks upset. But she breathes slowly and she’s suddenly smiling and thanking him even when the flowers are all crushed on the floor.

It’s a sad sight, to be honest. Flowers forgotten and stepped over. But Emily’s change is more disconcerting and therefore, he sets his attention there.

“Sorry.” He whispers, afraid of scaring her or doing something stupid. He doesn’t understand this moment.

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. They were nice flowers and everything but…”

“But you hate roses. Or flowers. I get it.” He smiles a bit hesitantly.

“Yeah…”

And they don’t talk about this and go on like the flowers incident didn’t ruin the whole date-evening thing they wanted.

*

_Footsteps. In the night. They’re coming upstairs and she knows who the person crossing the hallway is._

_She hears her mother, talking fervently and hushed like it’s some secret no one needs to know._

_It’s too late, she thinks. She’s sure everyone knows it by now._

_Doesn’t matter, either. Because it’s one of those things no one talks about. It’s a closed doors matter and nobody will discuss it. At least that’s how she thinks this works._

_Her father goes early and comes late. Her mother is always busy. And then there are these whispers about where he is._

_A lover, she has heard._

_And the hushed conversation turns into screaming and fighting. And no, it’s too late now for this ‘let’s pretend’ game._

*

They go to the movies and then to dinner. It almost feels like the flowers incident didn’t happen a few weeks ago. This time he bought chocolates and her smile was full and beautiful and Derek feels better.

“Uh, this is better, right?” He had asked and presented the box of chocolates. She had laughed and nodded.

“Yes, of course. I still am sorry about what happened with your flowers.”

“Don’t worry.”

And that’s all it takes. Somehow Derek knows she will tell him someday.

And they go out, they talk, they laugh, they kiss and they spend the night together. And there are no more flowers.

*

_The flowers do the trick. That’s what it looks like at least. And she hates it. Her parents kiss and he says sweet nothings to her mother. It seems as if they love each other._

_She almost believes it. But she’s smarter than that. She feels the weight of all those hours waiting, all those years pretending and crying in the night. Her mother sometimes is unreachable and cold, but deep inside the father of her child had hurt her. Her mother is a broken woman._

_And her father is a womanizer. A fucking liar and a man with no shame at all._

_Emily hates how the morning after is always full of flowers and empty promises that her mother believes._


	24. Hotch/Reid + chocolate (G)

Reid is sure of it. Really sure.

Hotch  _is_  chocolate.

He won’t say it out loud, no sir. But he knows it. Hotch is chocolate.

Delicious, dark, addictive.

He leaves this taste in your mouth… nothing can compare to it. Nothing can wash it away, and you’re always left wanting more.

More dark and bittersweet. More and more.  _More Aaron_.

You can never have enough, Reid can never get enough.

Hotch is chocolate, Reid is sure of it.


	25. Hotch/Reid (G)

Hotch wants to buy flowers for their first date but he desists. Then when he knocks on Reid’s door he wishes he'd have bought something if not those damn flowers.

The other man looks quite comfortable so Hotch envies him a little bit, until Reid flashes his honest and lovely smile and Hotch melts completely.

“So where do we go?” And Hotch panics a second or two, because seriously, where do you take a genius on a date? A restaurant? A museum?

“Where do you want to go?” He asks praying he doesn’t sound as nervous as he is.

“Dinner?” And Hotch nods foolishly with a silly smile and Reid takes a jacket and locks the door. “And then we can come back for some coffee.” The tone is wicked and his eyes glow all the while smiling mischievously. Hotch is stunned. “If you know what  I mean.” He finally adds and winks at him,

And then Reid starts walkng so Hotch simply goes after him, surprised and glad he didn’t buy flowers.


	26. (Crack) Reid/Maps (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there.

He tries to resist for as long as he can, watching longingly from across the room all the while pretending to listen to Hotch talk. The lines and the colors are calling him and he can’t go, not right now at least.

Reid watches the team divide in small groups, Hotch and JJ sit down and start checking the files there. Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi go out.

Finally,  _finally_ , he can touch it. No one is paying him any attention so he caresses the surface with love and tenderness, thinking for a moment all the things he wants to do but he can’t because he isn’t alone right now.

“Just wait, baby.” He whispers to the map hanging on the board.

“You said something?” Hotch asks without watching him and Reid shakes his head furiously. “Okay then. Did you start working on the geographic profile?”

“On it.” He says and smiles to the map. 

_Thanks God he has the perfect excuse to touch it all day long._


	27. Hotch/Rossi (G)

Rossi can’t bring himself to care when his brother is left dumbstruck by the sight of him kissing one very sexy Aaron Hotchner. And really, it’s the guy’s fault for showing up early in a Saturday morning since that time is the Hotchner’s ritual time to make breakfast in only boxers with rumpled hair.

A really good sight, indeed. And if the gasp he hears means something, that may be that it’s time to take Aaron to bed again.


	28. Prentiss/Reid (G)

Prentiss is a little taken aback when Reid asks her for Russian lessons. It turns out the genius just needs to improve his pronunciation and that’s all.

Then the  _“I’m sorry for bitching when you first came to team”_  kind of meetings come.

At last, they go to her home and drink a bit while watching Doctor Who.

When  _friends_  turn into  _lovers_  is not clear but it was progressive and something she doesn’t regret at all. Because Reid has his eccentricities but he’s an awesome man and one she can love without needing to pretend to be someone else.


	29. Hotch/Morgan (G)

Hotch is marvelled. The attraction was always there, Morgan is too good to be real. However, he is real.

Hotch entertained himself a couple of times thinking about that delicious skin and that sinful body. Then again, the attraction was inevitable. But at the same time, Morgan has this beautiful smile and this good-natured sense of humor and this way to tear all his defensive walls down and make Hotch feel human.

They shared a drink or two over the years. And most important, they shared sadness too.

So when the first kiss happens, after Jack is fast asleep and  _Peter Pan_  is stil on, Hotch just wants to keep this moment forever in his memory. But then a second kiss happens and Morgan whispers all these sweet promises and Hotch knows this is going to be forever.


	30. Reid/Rossi (G)

Rossi’s house is too big for Reid’s taste and really, he doesn’t want to spend time alone there. But Rossi was adamant about how much he wanted to live with him so Reid said yes.

Now, being all alone in the huge king size bed, the genius must say it wasn’t such a good idea. Rossi should be on the other side of the bed and he isn’t. He waits a bit, trying to hear the other man but there’s no sound so he wanders out of the bedroom to look for him.

Rossi is on his desk, working on his laptop, a few files and notes the man has taken open around and soft music from the radio.

“What are you doing?” He murmurs, standing at the door.

“Just got this amazing idea for a few paragraphs of the new book.” And he makes a weird gesture with one hand signaling Reid that he can go to bed.

“At three in the morning?”

“Sorry.” But there’s not regret in his voice and Reid has to smile at the habits of the eccentric writer.

Finally, after watching Rossi type for less than five minutes, he settles on the couch of the studio and dozes off hearing the calming sound of his lover breathing and humming.


	31. Morgan/Reid + Clooney (G)

Clooney doesn’t get it at all. He just sees a skinny guy taking over his couch and squeaking everytime they’re in the same room. And don’t make the poor dog talk about that time he accidentally walked on his master and this new white guy when they were both on bed.

They were like wrestling but naked and under the covers and this guy was moaning like he was really hurt and when he saw Clooney he completely freaked out and Master Morgan screamed at him and after that he can’t go inside the room when they’re in there.

Meh, if you ask Clooney this…  _Pretty Boy_  (as sometimes Morgan calls him) is really annoying, brining books over and making Master bussy so he won’t play with Clooney…

But there is just one reason he lets the new guy stay over. Because he makes Morgan happy and that’s good.


	32. Rossi/Strauss (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoking TW

“So…” And he leans into the pillows. “Where does he think you are?” The question sounds bitter and then he lights his cigarrette.

“It’s none of your business.” Erin picks up her clothes from the floor and starts re-dressing herself, the bite he left in her shoulder mutely saying  _hello_ to him.

“None of  _my_  business?” He wants to laugh but instead he goes for the I’m-not-hurt-at-all tone and continues talking. “You’re sleeping with me. Of course it  _is_  my fucking business!”

“Don’t David, just don’t.”

“ _Don’t…_ ” He repeats mockingly and closes his eyes, trying really hard to not move and reach out for her.

By the time he opens his eyes, she isn’t in the room anymore.


	33. Morgan/Reid (G) - One line fic

Reid kisses him softly, almost afraid; Morgan isn’t used to it, not completely but still, he loves Reid and he’s still learning; Reid just holds his hand and smiles, Reid loves him too.


	34. Hotch/Reid (PG-13) - One line fic

Spencer murmurs his name with  _just_  the right voice tone and he knows what comes next, oh he knows; Aaron just stands still, waiting, looking at the floor, here it comes he knows. “Strip.”


	35. Hotch/Reid + Jack (G) - One line fic

“Do you like my dad?” Reid just nods, lost at words. “My dad likes you too.” Reid’s lips form a soundless _O_. “I like you too, but you need to speak slower and with shorter words.” Jack complains and Reid smiles. “Would you stay with us? Forever? I want daddy happy forever.”


	36. Garcia/JJ (G) - One line fic

It’s sort of amazingly weird how they fit together so perfectly, JJ won’t ever tell but sometimes, when she’s kissing her Penny, she wonders how they got here in the first place.


	37. Elle/Prentiss (G) - One line fic

When Elle finally tells her how she got herself out of the BAU, Emily isn’t sure how to react; she listens and then hugs her. “You’re not one of them.” She says and when Elle replies “I know.” she notices her mistake; she meant one of the bad guys, Elle thinks about the team.


	38. Hotch/Morgan (PG-13) - One line fic

Hotch says  _No_ , however his eyes are begging; and Morgan won’t take the first step, they both know it. They love each other but they’re too fucked up.


	39. Blake/Strauss (PG-13) - One line fic

“I still hate you.” Alex clarifies, before continuing to leave kisses here and there on Erin’s neck; Erin barely acknowledges this and nods, her hands working on the other woman’s trousers.


	40. Kevin (G) - One line fic

Sometimes he wishes he’d had a team like the one Penelope has, sometimes he wishes he’d be like Derek Morgan or Agent Hotchner, sometimes he wishes he’d understand Penelope like Agent Prentiss does; sometimes Kevin is afraid of looking too hard into it and finding all the pieces he’s lost.


	41. Morgan/Reid (G) - One line fic

The thing that always comes to Morgan’s mind when he sees Reid is  _Beautiful. Brave. Strong._  And it’s hard to explain and it hurts when he says this to Reid and he doesn’t believe it; it’s hard and it hurts so much when he hugs him and whispers “I love you” but Reid’s so far gone by now that he doesn’t know who Morgan is.


	42. Elle/JJ (G) - One line fic

JJ loves this special skill Elle has that makes her feel beautiful and powerful and capable and needy all at the same time, that’s why when Elle suggests a weekend away from the BAU she seals the deal with a deep kiss and a  _thank you, I need that_  because somehow Elle understands her.


	43. Hotch/Reid (G) - One line fic

Spencer is amazed by the fact that Hotch likes his hands, because really, he only sees long and useless fingers that move too much and are clumsy; but the way Hotch kisses each one, and then his palm and the way he holds them so carefully and loving, for the first time Spencer doesn’t mind one bit having those hands.


	44. Hotch/Reid (T?) - One line fic

Using Aaron’s ties during sex was probably the best idea Spencer has ever had, and damn if Aaron doesn’t love to be at his lover’s mercy.


	45. Blake (G) - One line fic

Her first impression of the rest of the team is a mixture of surprise and wonder; surprise because they’re so different from what she had pictured and wonder because, somehow, these men and women are a family and now she’s part of it too.


	46. Ethan/Reid (T) - One line fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol mention

When he drinks to forget the way he used to love Spencer - so pure, special and hot and  _oh so great_  -, he just can’t; in the end, he just masturbates, drunk, in the dark, remembering sweet moans.


	47. Reid/Rossi + glasses (G)

Sometimes, when it’s too early or too late and they can barely remember where they are, Reid picks Rossi’s glasses out of the nightstand and glares though the crystal because he can’t see a thing; Rossi laughs - more like snorts - and reclaims his property, giving his lover the right ones.


	48. Hotch/Reid + absence (G)

Hotch sits on Jack’s bed and smoothes the cover with his left hand.

“Missing him already?” Reid asks, resting against the door frame.

“Yeah.” He answers.

“It’s been a few hours since he left, Aaron.” Reid says, walking until he’s sitting beside his lover. “College will be awesome for Jack, stop moping, come on.”


	49. Hotch/Reid + surprise (G)

It comes as a surprise when Reid throws caution to wind and asks Hotch out - he nervously explains that yes, it’s meant to be a date so Hotch nods, peers to both sides noticing a smiling Morgan and an excited Garcia, and accepts.


	50. Hotch/Megan + forever (G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death mention

"Forever starts now." A melodic unearthly female voice tells her, greeting Megan into the after life - flashes of all the men in her life pass through her mind and she feels like crying. "Oh no, no tears." The angel (because Megan is sure it’s a blonde, beautiful angel in front of her) calms her down. "You got to know Aaron, didn’t you?" Megan nods and the angel smiles softly. "Then don’t cry, you got to feel loved after all."


	51. Elle/Hotch + final (PG-13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal thought & Suicide TW

The feeling that washes over Elle is one akin to relief mixed with adrenaline rushing everywhere, this is the end,  _finally_  - and she can see Hotch in her mind, grim, thin tight line of lips, fists clenched; she knows this isn’t exactly right but no one, not even one single soul, can convince her this ending isn’t the best one.


	52. Morgan/Reid + maps (PG-13)

When Morgan thinks about it, he feels like he should have known better - instead of allowing himself to laugh with the others when they joked about Reid being attracted to maps; well, he’s certainly not laughing now, watching all the red pins pointing the places where they weren’t fast enough and couldn’t save the ones who needed them the most.


	53. Reid/Seaver + hair (G)

It probably has something to do with blondes, Reid muses to himself, lazily spacing out and imagining how smooth and soft Seaver’s hair must be.


	54. Jordan/Prentiss + dance (G)

Music is deafeningly loud in her ears and the lights are too bright to be comfortable but she stays there, sitting at the edge of the booth, elbow on the bar and eyes glued to Emily; who’s dancing, smiling invintingly, vibrating as if she didn’t have a worry in the world - in the end, Jordan joins her and puts her hands on those moving hips, pressing lips to ears to slowly but surely ask Emily to dance with her.


	55. Hotch/Rossi + passport (G)

Both men look at the passport as if it means a new era beginning for them.

“I can’t believe Jack is leaving the country for the first time.” Aaron says in a whisper, nostalgic smile in place.

“Well, he’s a nice young man, why wouldn’t he want to see the world?”

Aaron sighs and wishes to reply something but there’s nothing he can actually say so he stays silent instead and kisses David’s cheek before grabbing the passport and taking it to Jack’s room.


	56. Hotch/Reid + rain

The soft sound of the rain falling against the window is strangely calming along with the gray sky that comes into view when Spencer comes closer, two steamy cups of coffee in his hands. Aaron accepts one gratefully and takes a long sip ignoring Spencer’s cringe because the beverage is really hot – Aaron simply smiles at him, even when his eyes are fixed on the heavy clouds above them.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

Aaron doesn’t reply but Spencer thinks that maybe he doesn’t need an answer after all, he feels it in the slowly relaxing shoulders that all Aaron needed was some silent support in this melancholic day.


	57. Sean Hotchner + prison

Sometimes the quiet in his mind is a bit too much and he can’t handle it; sometimes the quiet is all around and his mind is too loud, too overwhelming. He thinks of bars and prisons, he thinks he needs to be restrained away and out of Aaron’s path. Sean remembers a father figure, a knight in shiny armor – Sean remembers a good man above all; except he himself can’t be it, he can’t make Aaron proud, he can’t be noble or perfect. He thinks of prisons because he thinks of himself as a monster.


End file.
